Howling in the Wind
by Nokkoi
Summary: Jinx has been having strange dreams. She has been told my a mysterious figure to expect something in the future, but what? Humans tend to fear what they do not understand. Titans, "Open Your Eyes" to the world of the wolf. Complete summary inside.
1. Dream or Nightmare?

**Believe it or not (though I know many of you are probably very disappointed and annoyed by me) but this is my third time of attempting "Howling in the Wind" once again and this time I am actually going to give this one a fair shot.**

**As you can see, I have changed my pen name yet again from Wolfie the Wolf Goddess to Wolfiette to Nokkoi and I believe this will be the last time I will ever change it (there's a long story behind this name so please do not copy). Just so that there is no confusion, I am the original writer of Howling in the Wind for both of the fan fictions I have wrote and deleted but something finally snapped in my head to get my tail in gear and write once again. I apologize for having that happen…twice, so I am attempting to make it up to everybody by writing and keeping the story this time. Hurrah for me!**

**Now before I start, I would like to give a VERY BIG thanks to all of my previous readers who didn't have to but are feeling happy enough (or ticked at me to rub it in my face) to read this…again. I love you guys to death. Revi, I still remember you if you're alive in the fanfic world. This chapter is for you.**

**Full Summary: After Jinx has been having the same reoccurring dream, it suddenly becomes a reality. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, Kid Flash and Jinx are transformed into wolves due to a big mistake they have made and they have to pay the price. Along the way, the group finds out more about each other than they ever have before. Can they survive the wild long enough to turn back?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. If I did, it would have never been canceled and Beast boy would be purple instead of green.**

**Howling in the Wind**

**Chapter 1  
**_**-Dream or Nightmare?**_

Jinx felt a cool mist breathing down her neck. She dare not turn her head to meet whatever was behind her, but it was almost as if she already expected someone being there.

The breathing ceased to stop, but the cold rush grew softer and less heavy as it still sent shivers down her spine.

"Tell me. Now," she demanded as her fists began to grow white with confusion and fury. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The breathing still did not stop.

Or was it more like panting?

"You only know me in the future," his soft but powerful voice filled her ears. The figure stood up from behind her and worked its way up front. "I want nothing of you. I need you."

Jinx began to grow tenser as whoever was behind her soon turned out to be in front of her. She squinted her eyes as she did not want to see who it was.

"Need me?" she began to quiver, but she refused to show her fear. "For what?"

The temperature in the area the two were standing began to grow colder.

"You only see me in your dreams. When you awake you can not see me but I am still here. There will come a time when we meet, pup, but only in the future. Not now," the stranger paused for a moment. He could sense Jinx's uncomfortable place. "And it is only in the future that you and your pack will learn to see through the eyes of another. Another in which your pack will hurt."

Jinx was taken back.

"How do you know all this? Who are you!" She squealed in alarm.

For a moment he said nothing. She felt a pounding force on the ground as the stranger took four steps towards her and froze in silence.

The area grew colder still.

"Open your eyes…" he whispered in her ear, and she obeyed.

What was before her was a large white light at least twice the size she was, but too much in shock to say anything.

"Open your eyes…open your eyes…open your eyes"

"They are." She moaned as her mind began to grow black.

And the white light was gone.

"Open your eyes…open your eyes." His voice began to fade away as another's voice came into her mind.

"Jinx, open your eyes."

"Aaah!"

With a loud shriek, Jinx shot up from her bed and came face to face with somebody didn't expect to see at that moment.

Her current comrade, Kid Flash was sitting at the side of her bed, holding her by the shoulders trying to hold her down.

"Settle down, Jinx it's only me," he panted; nearly scared out of his pj's himself. "You were only dreaming again."

Jinx panted as she put her hand on her forehead. Sweaty, as the past few nights had been.

She looked up at Kid Flash in fear shaking like a rattlesnake for a few moments, then she settled down as he gently lay her head back down on the pillow.

He smiled at her, trying to reassure her to calm down. "Was it the same one?"

Jinx took a quick breath. "Yes…same one," she panted "Same damn one."

Kid Flash got up off of her bed, rushed to the kitchen, and came back with a glass of ice water.

"Drink this, it'll cool you down."

She reluctantly took the glass but still managed to take a sip. "Thank you."

He flashed a quick smile before he rushed off the living room.

After taking another sip Jinx set the glass down and shook her head. "No words can possibly come out of my mouth to explain that boy," she sighed as she got up and began to brush her hair. "He _is_ sweet though."

A few minutes pass and Jinx is out the bedroom door, fully dressed in her daily attire, and just about ready to go.

She spots Kid Flash sitting on the couch watching TV and takes the seat next to him.

"I still can't believe my head." She groaned as she wiped the sweat off the back of her neck.

"Why? You've got a pretty little head, there's nothing wrong with it." He began lightly toying with her and cheering her up at the same time.

"This stupid dream! This has got to be the what, seventh time?"

"Eighth," he scratched the back of his neck as he noticed he shouldn't have said that. "So, what exactly did this 'guy' say this time?"

"Same thing every time. He says that I will meet him in person one day, but only in the future after my 'pack' and I hurt something I don't know what yet. He also keeps on calling me 'pup', and to…open my eyes," Jinx lowers her head into her hands, elbows resting on her knees. "I know it's just me. It's all in my head and I'm so sick of it."

Kid Flash puts his hand gently on her shoulder. "Well I wouldn't say that. You don't know."

"Know what?" Jinx's stomach began to growl.

With a flash he ran to the cupboard, grabbed two cereal bars, ran back to the couch and tossed one in her lap. "Because sometimes dreams can mean more than you think." And he took a bite of his own bar.

She chuckled in disbelief. "I'll keep that in mind."

Now Kid Flash, all rearing to go walked over to the door and took another bite of his portable food. "Sorry we can't have a real breakfast this morning. We were supposed to meet the Titans at the store ten minutes ago and you know how I hate being late."

She then remembered that tonight was Poker night and KF has been excited about it all week. They were going to meet at the grocery store to grab some munchies and run back to the tower to play. She hadn't been too excited about it, though. She feared the titans still felt suspicious about her. _"Well, why wouldn't they? You've been a villain for years, trashed their tower, and committed many other crimes for them to clean up after." _She thought. So for that time being, she just wanted to stay away from them, even if she converted to the "good side". She didn't even tell Kid Flash how she felt about that situation.

Jinx then felt guilt rush through her body as she remembered what they were doing, and the fact she had slept in. "I'm sorry."

"No it's not you, I overslept too," he quickly took another bite. "Now come on, we've got to beat them there before Cyborg and Beast boy get all the cookies and root beer."

"Just chew with your mouth closed and we're good." Jinx mentioned as she hopped on his back.

"Done." Kid Flash stuck up his thumb, and then they were already out the door.

_-With the Titans_

"Gah! Where are they? They're LATE!" hollered Beast boy as he began to tap his foot impatiently.

"Relax; I'm sure they'll get here soon." Robin spoke in a calm voice, motioning Beast boy to take it down a notch.

In the store, Cyborg was happily pushing a shopping cart in the candy isle like a little kid who wants to buy everything off the shelves, squealing with delight. Starfire was scattering behind him, catching everything he was knocking over and putting them back on the shelves like a pro.

Robin, Beast boy and Raven were in front of the store waiting for the two to finish their quest to buy a few snacks. Raven, of course, was meditating on the sidewalk, sensing the drama going on in the store Cyborg was causing.

"Well they better get here soon I'm starving!" Beast boy yelped.

"Beast boy…" Robin sighed.

"Speak of the devil." Raven opened one eye and pointed in the East direction where a cloud of dust zipped past the buildings and halted on a dime about twelve feet in front of Robin.

Jinx hopped off of his back and brushed herself off. She stayed in place as he began to walk up to the team.

"Sorry we're a little late. We slept in."

"Well you sleeping in is making me starve!"

"Down, Beast boy." Robin practically growled in annoyance.

"It's alright, no big delay." Raven opened both eyes and got up from her position.

"Yea, Jinx had a bad dream last night, kept her asleep through the alarm clock."

"Shut up! Don't tell them that!" Jinx whined as she began to blush.

"I don't think they really care, Jinx." He chuckled assuring her its fine and not to be a crab apple.

Well Cyborg finally came storming out the store with about five bags in each hand, the biggest grin on his face, and with Starfire somehow being dragged behind.

"Uh Cy, we said only a few things will do." Robin said as he looked at the numerous bags.

"Well I'm a growing boy! Besides Beast boy is hungry so I got something for everybody in here plus more!" He put his hand at the side of his mouth and began to whisper in Kid Flash's ear "I even got the cookies and root beer!"

"Oh, please share!" Starfire squealed.

"And some mustard for Star, too."

Starfire began to glow with happiness as if mustard was the meaning of life. Tears began to form in her eyes. You would think she would want to die right there.

"There's some candy for everyone, chips, dip, got to have the dip, three kinds of soda, ice cream, hot dogs, a cake, tofu for BB, a book for Rae, some gum for Robby, SOME cookies and root beer for KF, and I didn't know what you liked Jinx, so I just got you some chocolate."

"Thank you…" she sounded shy in her tone of voice. Shy, when really she felt like a puppy in a group of wild dogs. She didn't fit it.

"Ok…well, I guess we ought to head for the tower now?" Robin ran his fingers through his hair as he was still confused why they needed so much for a night of poker.

And so the group began to walk.

While everybody else was talking to each other, nobody really seemed to notice Jinx trailing behind everyone else. It didn't seem to matter to her though. She had the dream on her mind again.

"Dreams mean more than I think. Bull. Dreams don't mean anything; they're just your mind acting in your sleep. They can't mean anything…can they?" Jinx asked herself out loud because nobody seemed to pay attention to her anyways.

But someone was.

"Jinx, you ok? Come up here!" Hollered Kid Flash as he motioned for her to move forth.

She snapped herself out of her wild thought and ran back up the others, right next to her companion. The thought still buzzed around in her head, but it soon began to drift slowly out of her mind.

Little did she know that dreams do in fact mean more than she thinks.

**Yes please do review I do appreciate them very nicely. If I don't get ten by the end of the day then I won't re-post the next day so HAH! That's right, I have the second chapter already typed up so I can choose to post it when I want. So I suggest you DO review.**

**To be nice, the sneaky peaky for the next chapter is the start of their new wolfish experience if you know what I mean. For my older readers and reviewers, I tell you this fanfic will be slightly different than both of the previous ones. I've actually flipped it around quite a bit. But the pairings are the same as always. I will keep all of the pairings as big as possible, so that means there won't be a Star/Rob story completely. All of the charaters will have plenty of their moments. **

**I have pictures of what the characters will look like as wolves and other OC's so I will paste the link up when I get through to the next chapter. I also have some more surprises read more of my fic to find oooooouuuut!**

**So nobody begs me this I will answer now. Yes I do take requests if I like them enough to be in the story. I have most of the plot planned out but if anybody has ideas I like I will put them in here along with the requester's name on who thought of the idea. But you must REVIEW in order to have this done. Now click that sexy purple button**

**Right**

**Down**

**Here**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Thank Yew **

**Nokkoi **


	2. I NEED REVIEWS!

**GUYS!! Come on, I only need two more reviews to update the next chapter! Like I said I need ten, and I don't play easy. Just two more people to Review CHAPTER ONE (Do NOT I repeat do NOT review THIS chater because I will delete it after I get two more reviews) If you guys review I can publish hte next chapter tonight if I get just TWO MORE!!**

**Come on guys I BELIEVE IN YOU! **

**Now**

**REVIEW!! (but not this chapter)**

**Nokkoi**


End file.
